1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for fabricating an electron emitting device, an electron source, and an image display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As electron emitting devices, there are an electric field emission type (hereinafter, referred to as an “FE type”) and the like. As an FE type, there is a structure in which a cathode electrode and a gate electrode are laminated through an insulating layer and an electron emitting member is arranged on the cathode electrode locating in a hole (gate hole) which penetrates the gate electrode and the insulating layer. As a typical example of such a structure, there is a spindt type in which a conical electron emitting member is arranged in the hole.
Hitherto, the following processes have been known as processes for fabricating the electron emitting devices.
(1) A method whereby, after a hole is formed, the electron emitting member is deposited into the hole by a lift-off process (refer to Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. H8-96704).
(2) A method whereby, after the electron emitting member was deposited into a hole, an etchant is introduced into the hole and a part of an electron emitting film deposited onto a hole inner sidewall surface of an insulating film (refer to Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2000-195448).
(3) A method whereby, after the electron emitting member was previously deposited onto a cathode electrode, an insulating layer and a gate electrode are formed and, subsequently, a hole is formed (refer to Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. H8-264109).